1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry that incorporates electronic circuitry, and more particularly, to jewelry with circuitry for alerting the wearer to the presence of a wireless communication signal such as generated by a mobile telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile telephones and similar wireless communication devices are in widespread use today. Such telephones typically employ an audible signal, such as a ring tone, to alert the user of incoming calls. Other signals, such as vibratory alerts, may also be employed for this purpose. A signal such as a flashing light may also be used, but is not useful when the mobile telephone is carried so as to render a light invisible to the user, such as in a pocket, purse or other receptacle, or otherwise out of a user's line of sight.
In addition, the use of audible or vibratory signals is discouraged or prohibited in many circumstances. For example, in classrooms, meetings, movies and other quiet environments, users of mobile phones may desire or be required to turn off audible or vibratory alerts. In other environments, for example in a dance club, at a concert, or factory floor, the mobile phone user may be too distracted by noise or other activity to notice an audible or vibratory signal. Either way—if the phone signal is turned off or simply not noticed by the user—incoming calls may be missed or unintentionally ignored.
Compact circuitry for illuminating a light, such as an LED, in the presence of an wireless communication device is known in the art. Such circuitry has been incorporated, for example, in the body of a pen. Lacking the more complex processor of the mobile communication device, prior-art compact wireless alert circuitry will react to the presence of any wireless signal within its range of sensitivity. Therefore, a device equipped with the circuitry will alert the user not only when the user receives a call, but also anytime a mobile telephone within its range of sensitivity is in use. Generally, such non-specific sensitivity is undesirable. On the other hand, if the circuitry is not sufficiently sensitive, it will fail to sense an incoming call even if the user's mobile phone is only a short distance away, such as in a nearby purse. In other words, it is desirable to provide a signaling device that will be activated by the user's own cellular phone but not others.
In this regard, a “personal space” may be defined as a space in which the user's own mobile communication device will usually be the only device present. For example, a personal space for a person's body may be defined as the space within about three feet of the person's body, whereas a personal space for a user's room or home may be larger. Within the applicable personal space, it should be possible to use less expensive non-specific alerting circuitry (i.e., circuitry responsive to signals from different mobile communication devices), without responding to most or all signals from mobile communication devices other than the user's. For example, with a fashion accessory designed to be placed on or near the user's body, sensitivity to about three feet away, but not substantially beyond three feet, should usually be compatible with the user's personal space. It is desirable, therefore, to control the sensitivity of non-specific alert circuitry to respond to mobile communication devices placed within a defined distance of the alert circuitry.
An alert circuit's sensitivity to wireless signals is at least partially determined by the dimensions and configuration of its connected antenna for the wireless signal. For example, if the antenna is too short, it will not be sufficiently sensitive, and will not reliably pick up signals from the user's telephone. If it is too long, it will be too sensitive, picking up signals from too large an area. It may be difficult to accommodate an antenna of suitable length and configuration many small articles. For example, fashion accessories such as costume jewelry may often impose design constraints that may make it difficult to accommodate a suitably-sized antenna.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a compact and inexpensive fashion accessory, such as a bracelet or necklace, for alerting the wearer to the presence of an incoming call using a visual signal, such as a blinking or steady light. The accessory should be configured to alert the user to a wireless communication signal from a mobile telephone, pager or similar device within the user's personal space. For example, the accessory may be responsive within about a three-foot distance from a user's cell phone, but not to signals from cell phones more than about three feet away. The accessory should be small enough to wear as a bracelet, watch, or similar accessory, and should be aesthetically pleasing as a piece of costume or fine jewelry. In addition, the accessory should be rugged and affordable.